


Kiss

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Sherlock finally makes a move. (The Domestic Detective - Part 7)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

Before either knew exactly what was happening, Sherlock had forced his flatmate against the wall, one arm wrapped around his waist, tongue flicking devilishly into his mouth.

After a few minutes, John managed to come up for air. "Sherl – "

"Mmm."

"Are you sure – "

"S'long as you don't expect me to… you know…"

_You know? No, I don't know. Does he not want a relationship? Or for this to be public? Or is it… does he not want to go… further?_

"No… I… I don't know."

Sherlock sighed and took half a step back. "John," he said seriously, "you can't possibly expect me to _keep_ remembering to buy milk."


End file.
